


Butterfly bow

by MsUtterson



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUtterson/pseuds/MsUtterson
Summary: Shane has brought a gift for the new farmer in town.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Butterfly bow

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new Stardew Valley save a while ago and unlocked the "A New Friend" achievement with Shane. I started wondering how it'd be like if, instead of the Hat Mouse selling the friendship achievement hats, the characters who you unlock the achievements with would gift them to you. Hence, this!

Sure, the guy was rude and, frankly, not a lot of fun to be around, but the Farmer still felt sorry for him. Before the farm and Pelican Town, she herself had been that person who always had to sit alone, and of course, she had worked for Joja, too. She knew how it could be like.

So she had started sharing her pizza with him.

Of course, her first offer of splitting her pizza with him had been met with a vehement refusal. So she had figured out a different strategy. She had started making a bit of a show of not finishing the last slice, complaining how she was at her capacity and simply could not take another bite, and it would be such a shame to bury it in the fridge at the farm and let the hot and delicious slice go all cold and gross and chewy, or worse yet, let food go to waste...

She was sure he saw right through it, but it worked as intended in any case, and as of late, he had been a little friendlier towards her. Once or twice, he had cracked a little joke when she took a seat next to him in the saloon. There had even been that shared beer on the dock.

And now Shane was standing at his usual spot at the counter, fiddling with something large and obnoxiously pink.

“Hi. Uh… Um. Look, what do you think of this?”

The Farmer took a look at the thing. It was a huge pink bow, fluffy with a velvety texture, something that wouldn’t look out of place on a cartoon character’s head or on an eight-year-old dressed up to the nines for the Feast of the Winter Star. The Farmer thought about the little girl she sometimes met at Marnie’s. How sweet! Jas would certainly be over the moon, receiving a thoughtful gift like this.

“It’s lovely! I’m sure J–”

“I got it for you.”

The Farmer let out a little mix of cough and a gasp. For her? A pink bow half the size of her head, for a grown adult working on her own farm? Was he being serious?

“I took it from the JojaMart back room today. They had ordered a whole box of stuff like this for the health and beauty aisle, and I was going through it and I just… I dunno, it reminded me of you somehow?”

The Farmer stayed silent. But was Shane turning a little red?

“Hey, don’t worry about it, they’re not going to find out I took it or anything. Everyone does that all the time anyway, just last week one of the cashiers got away with three crates of Joja Cola and like seven bottles of taco sauce for her gridball watch party…”

She was still struggling to find the right words. His face dropped.

“Or hey, if you don’t like it, I can just put it back or whatever. Didn’t think you would, anyway.”

“No, no, no, I was just… I’m just really touched, you know, that you would think of me like that? No one has ever given me anything like this before, so I’m, uh… Thank you.”

The Farmer reached for the bow in Shane’s hand and spun it around in her fingers. Maybe if she put her hair in plaits and clipped it on the other side of her head… And the colour nearly matched her sneakers, in the dim light of the saloon anyway.

“I mean it, really, I do. Thank you. I’ll be sure to wear it.”

Remembering how a smile had lit up Shane’s face made it almost, _almost_ worth it visiting the general store the following day and having Abigail burst into tears from laughter after taking a look at the Farmer’s new style.


End file.
